What are usually called "shot" or "bead chains" have been known and available for purchase for many decades. Such chains normally come in an unpainted metallic condition, but are frequently painted either by drawing them through a vessel containing paint or past a paint sprayer. Such painting has usually been a one pass operation, with the result that the bead or shot chain assumes a single solid color.
In recent times, however, it has been found that even bright solid colors applied to shot or bead chains have not rendered the latter sufficiently appealing to result in widespread adoption and use of such chains. What has been found most appealing are shot or bead chains having a plurality of colors, particularly where lengths of the chain may be hung in such a manner as to permit them to turn or twist naturally upon the application of even the slightest lateral stimulus to the bead or chain. Examples of such chain pendencies could be where they are employed as earrings, curtains or hat ornaments. The problem, however, is that prior to the present invention there has been no economical and effective method for applying a plurality of colors to shot or bead chains, and particularly in such a manner that the colors do not tend to run together.